1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electric connector and in particular to an electric connector with a function of mechanically switching different types of transmitting signals.
2. Related Art
Electric devices are used widely. Increasingly, electric devices are required to be lightweight, and small in size. As a result, the volume of the electric connector disposed in the electric devices must be reduced, especially for those needing be installed with several electric connectors meeting different kinds of signal transmitting standard respectively so as to be capable of connecting with different kinds of connector plugs. Because each of the electric connectors occupies a volume as well as needs room to separate from one to each other, a waste in space results.
For instance, if the electric devices for providing digital media information are installed with HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) socket connector, USB (Universal Serial Bus) socket connector, earphone socket connector, and microphone socket connector individually, then a lot of space is wasted to install each socket connector.
There is therefore a need for technicians in the art to integrate several electric connectors, such as HDMI connectors and USB connectors, to save space occupied by electric connectors. Meanwhile, a tamper resistant design must also be considered.